


In the Office

by Inked_bottom997



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_bottom997/pseuds/Inked_bottom997
Summary: Petra and JR have little fun...in Petra's office.





	In the Office

Petra was sitting in her office reading through the hundreds of emails she had received since last night. Most of them containing useless messages such as “try our new wine” or “pay us to promote your hotel”. She was beyond bored and would rather be back at her suite with JR. She let her mind begin to wonder, thinking about what they would be doing if she were at home right now. The twins were with Rafael so they would be alone, which means they likely would not be leaving the bed. Petra could feel herself grow warm as she thought about JR’s hands running up her body as the brunette lowered herself between her legs.   
“Get ahold of yourself, you are at work,” Petra said to herself. Fanning herself with her hand.   
She went back to reading the emails but it was only a few moments later when she got a text from JR.   
“Wish you were here.” Petra read before scrolling down to reveal a picture of a very naked JR laying in bed. Petra’s breath caught in her throat and she swears the temperature jumped 50 degrees. Petra glanced to make sure the door was locked before she slid her hand into the waist of her skirt. Gently stroking herself while admiring the picture JR just sent. She smiled wickedly as she got an idea. She grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of her, sitting there with her hand in her pants, her face flushed, her eyes dark.   
*Two can play at this game*   
She thought as she sent the picture to JR. In a matter of seconds, Petra’s phone was ringing.  
“Hello,” she said answered, her voice husky with desire.  
“Come home. Now.” JR said, her desire equally as obvious.  
Petra began to run small circles around her clit, letting out a small moan. She could hear JR’s breath hitch.  
“What are you doing?” JR asked  
“I think you know,” Petra said in between breaths.  
Petra heard JR hang up the phone and, what seemed like seconds later, she heard a frantic knock on her door.   
Petra smirked and got up and opened the door. JR almost knocked her over as she ran in the door.   
Petra smiled as she shut the door behind them. Making eye contact with JR as she lifted her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean. JR letting out a small moan as she watched her.   
“Get over here,” JR demanded.  
Petra just raised her eyebrow and stayed where she was. JR bit her lip and walked over to Petra, smashing their lips together. Their tongues fighting for dominance, JR’s eventually winning as she picked Petra up. Petra wrapped her legs around the brunette’s waist as she was carried over to her desk. JR, not so gently, sat Petra down on the desk, placing herself between the blonde’s knees.  
“I knew that picture would get you,” JR said cockily, looking up at Petra.  
“I don’t recall running to you,” Petra said, smirking down at the brunette.  
“What did you expect?”   
“I figured you would have a little more self-control.”  
“Oh, so you don’t want me to do this?” JR asked as she began sliding her hand up Petra’s thigh.  
Petra had to bite her lip to suppress a moan.   
JR slid her hand underneath Petra’s skirt, rubbing her finger gently across the woman’s panties.  
Petra shivered. But remained unaltered, determined not to let JR see the effect she was having on her.  
“So, I guess you don’t want me ..” JR moved close to Petra’s ear and whispered. “Inside of you,” she said as she swirled her tongue around Petra’s ears.   
“Fuuuck.” Petra moaned, no longer able to keep up the act.  
“Please, JR.”  
“What?” JR asked teasingly.  
Petra pulled up her skirt and removed her underwear, throwing them behind her desk.  
“Touch me,” she whispered.  
That was all JR needed to hear. She began kissing Petra’s neck, the soft spot just below the blonde’s ear. JR easily inserted two fingers inside of Petra. Loving the way the women tightly wrapped her legs around her waist. JR began pumping her fingers inside of Petra, drawing the most satisfying moans and whimpers from the woman.  
“More,” Petra whined.   
JR kissed the blonde as she inserted another finger into her. Petra was no longer able to keep herself up and her upper body was now draped over JR’s head. Her breathing was erratic and she was becoming increasingly tight around JR’s fingers.   
“I almost came when I saw that picture of you,” JR whispered into Petra’s ear. “You are so beautiful Petra. You are perfect.” She whispered as she kissed Petra’s neck, and across her collarbone.  
“Fuck... JR...Jane.” Petra moaned  
JR was now thrusting into Petra with unrelentless force.  
“I have been thinking about doing this to you all day. I couldn’t wait to be inside of you.”  
Petra let out a loud groan, unable to come up with a coherent response.   
“Do you know what I was doing when I texted you?”   
“Hmm?” was all Petra could get out.  
She was now becoming incredibly tight around JR’s fingers, JR knew she was close.  
“I was touching myself...thinking of you...thinking of making you cum in my mouth.”  
“God damn..JR….” Petra breathed out.   
With one more thrust Petra came undone. Her nails digging into JR’s arms as she moaned out the brunette’s name. JR removed her fingers and put them in her mouth.  
Petra took a second to regain her senses before she pulled JR in for a kiss, moaning as she tasted herself on the woman’s lips.  
Petra wasted no time unbuttoning JR’s pants and slipping her hand underneath the woman’s underwear.   
“Shit…” JR moaned, her legs almost giving out on her.   
Petra pulled her closer to her as she began to thrust into her.   
“You are so fucking perfect...I don’t know how I got so lucky.” Petra whispered as she added another finger inside of JR.  
JR’s eyes were shut tight, her lips parted, her face was flushed, and her usually perfect hair was a mess. JR laid her head in the space between JR’s head and shoulders, sinking her teeth into the soft skin there.   
“Fuck...Petra...fuck..” JR said as Petra began to circle the brunette’s clit with her thumb.  
A few more strokes and JR’s body tensed up. Petra slowly removed her fingers and wiped them on her skirt.   
JR leaned in and kissed her again.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
They lazily kissed for several minutes, Petra sitting on her desk, JR standing between her legs...both wondering how they had gotten so lucky.


End file.
